Once Upon A Rug
by ShadeDancer
Summary: SLASH! Oneshot. A tale of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor.


A one-shot about Godric, Sal, and a rug. Thanks Kella!

**WARNING: **_This contains slash, a male/male pairing. Please don't read this if that is not your cup of tea._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters._

_Once Upon A Rug_

Godric gasped as Salazar rose up over him. He was aware of everything—the fire burning almost too hot next to him, the flames dancing over Sal's face to lend a predatorial cast to the finely chiseled features, and the furry rug that was the only thing between his back and the cold stone floor of the dungeon. The coarse fibers stuck to his sweat-shined skin as he tried to twist away.

"Sal," he gasped, "Stop. Please!"

"Oh no," Sal's smirk was decadently wicked as he ground his hips against Godric's, "fair's turnabout."

"I can't—"

Sal was enjoying every sweet gasping breath Godric took and decided to encourage his lover by bending down and taking one of the already bruised and swollen nipples back between his teeth. Godric's body jack-knifed beneath him, the small sound of pain escaping his Lion's lips causing Salazar to let loose the too abused nipple.

"Sorry luv," Salazar lapped gently at the nipple once in apology before turning his head away and stilling his thrusting hips. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Godric's hand, rough and strong from years of the swordsman's art, reached up to cup Salazar's face and run through the silky black hair of his younger lover.

"It's alright Sal," he drew the swollen lips down to his own, "I'll let you know if you ever hurt me or go too far."

"But you moaned in pain," Sal protested.

"You would too if you had a gorgeous man clamped to your nipple all afternoon, but it didn't mean I wasn't enjoying it. I am starting to think you have a nipple fetish though, my cock's starting to feel ignored."

Salazar looked abashed and Godric took his chance to turn the tables by pulling Sal into a tight embrace and rolling them over.

"Ric—" Salazar began to protest.

"No buts," Ric warned, wedging a knee between Salazar's legs to apply a slight, rubbing pressure agains his lover's balls, "I'm not stopping just because you caused me a little pain, and I'm not going to let you draw away either."

Godric's right hand came down to take the place of his knee while he used his left one to slowly finger-fuck Sal into readiness. He had been looking forward to having his own ass stretched that evening, the weight of submission pushing him down, but taking Salazar was just as pleasing. Finally deeming his lover ready, Godric positioned himself and began to steadily push his cock through Salazar's anal ring, the younger man hissing in discomfort at his body's initial resistance. And then the head of Godric's penis slipped thorugh and Salazar's low, unconsciously done hissing stopped as his anal muscles relaxed to accept this bigger intrusion. Godric smiled and thrust his hips, reveling in his brief bit of power over Salazar as the Slytherin Head began hissing again; someday he would have to get his serpent-like lover to translate some of his more interesting sounding hisses.

"Merlin! Ric!"

Godric's quick and practiced hand had done it's job, the proof of Salazar's orgasm mixing on their sweat soaked skin as he leaned forward to possess Sal's tempting lips again. Yet even then Godric didn't let himself find release, preferring to drag it out by slowing his thrust to enjoy the feel of Salazar's body tightening around him.

"Please Ric," Salazar groaned, "I don't think I can take much more of this, not after this morning."

Salazar had never been one for prolonged torment unless he was the one doing the tormenting. Godric began to thrust faster again.

"Hiss for me," he commanded.

"Ssssai ahhsssh ssssaaatee…" Salazar drew out the foreign syllables, locking his legs around Godric and lifting his hips into each thrust as he purposefully tightened his ass.

With a roar like that of the lion Godric had so aptly chosen to represent himself, he spurted his seed as deep as he could into Salazar's ass almost as if in an attempt to lay an undisputable claim to his slippery lover. Then, mindful of his weight despite the fact that he wanted to do nothing more than cover his slight lover with his larger form, Godric rolled off Salazar and laid next to him.

"Uhmmmm…"

Salazar was content to curl up in his arms and doze, something that pleased Godric to no end considering that Salazar never really let anyone touch him. They laid together like that for a little while before Godric began to shift uncomfortably, regretting that he was disturbing Salazar.

"Sex in front of the fire was great," he began, "but what in Merlin's blue balls is this thing we're lying on and why is it here?"

Salazar reluctantly propped himself up on one elbow despite the fact that the rug had begun to irritate his skin as well, he had been enjoying Godric's possessive arm around him. He grimaced.

"I was getting ready to burn it before you came and started molesting me. It was a present from Rowena. She, uh, handmade it as a—"

"As a what?" Godric pressed when Sal didn't finish the thought.

"As a—" Sal choked on the words, "a courting gift! And she wants me to give this creation of hers a name."

Godric burst out laughing, "doesn't she realize you're gay? I know we've been discreet, but honestly!"

"Please Ric," Sal begged with a shudder, "let's not talk about this right now. I don't even want to think about Rowena right now, much less the fact that she is trying to court me. We get so few long afternoons together anymore."

"Alright luv," Godric grinned, "how about I give you something else to think about?"

As he spoke Godric let his hand wander down Salazar's body, pausing to caress some of the pale scars he found on the way before cupping Sal's half-errect penis.

"Yesss," Sal closed his eyes and hissed, knowing what it did to Godric. "Yessss!"

… … … … …

It was well over an hour before Salazar and Godric were presentable to go out in public again. Yet even though they had just spent hours together neither one of them was eager to leave the sanctuary of Salazar's chambers in the dungeon. They were expected at dinner though, and if they didn't show soon Rowena and Helga would come looking for them. Still both hesitated, Godric's eyes flickering about the chamber because he knew that if he looked at Salazar he would kiss him again and they would never make it out of these rooms. His eyes fell on Rowena's rug, tangled and sweat matted from their lovemaking, and a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"You should call it a shag rug," he said.

Sal choked on a laugh and then smirked, "she won't get the joke."

"But we will," Godric took Salazar's hand in his own as he pulled the youngest founder out of the room, "it'll be our private joke on her."

The two walked hand in hand through the school until they reached the more public throughways, feeling Hogwarts' approval wrap around them. Then suddenly Godric's lover was gone to be replaced by a cool and distant version of the same man as they walked into the Great Hall where those who had stayed for the summer were waiting to eat.

"Good evening Salazar," Rowena greeted him before he had even fully sat down, her eyelashes sweeping down coyly, "did you receive my gift?"

"I did," there was no trace of the playful or warm lover now.

"And did you like it?" Rowena persisted hopefully despite the fact that it was obvious to Godric that Salazar was attempting to ignore her.

"It has been put to good use."

Godric almost burst out laughing, but managed to catch himself in time. He didn't know how Salazar had managed to say that with such a stony, straight face.

"I'm glad," Rowena smiled widely, "It was my first time making something without magic. Have you named it yet?"

"I have," this time Salazar did not wait to be prompted, "I call it a shag rug."

"A shag rug?" Rowena looked perplexed, just as the two men had known she would.

"Yes," Salazar announced before turning to his plate and ending the conversation, but as Sal's hand surreptitiously slipped into his own underneath the table Godric could see the smirk in his lover's eyes.

* * *

For every review not written, another Harry goes straight and winds up in Ginny's arms. shudders

* * *

Posted On: October 12, 2006


End file.
